moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulathek the Cunning
=Appearance= A gangly and tall Troll, Zulathek stands at about 7'8". A dominant shock of orange hair sticks up and back from his blue-skinned body, and he seems to always wear warpaint of green on white. Zulathek is comfortable in his leather gear, and wears it into the cities, usually seen combat-ready. His youth is evident, and it seems by Troll standards that he would be just old enough to join the Horde. Despite this, he walks with a relaxed and gait and is constantly smiling. Taking great pride in his tusks, they are always perfectly white. =History= Born before the Darkspear tribe had been forcefully ejected from Stranglethorn Vale, Zulathek was born into an era of great strife. The tribes of the Vale were constantly at war with each other, attacks as frequent as the rains that sustained the jungle. Beaten badly by multiple tribes, many died keeping others of the Darkspear tribe alive. During this time, Zulathek lost both his parents and was brought up as a child of the tribe instead of belonging to any parents. A Hunter Is Born Being a native of the jungles, nature was all around. It didn't take long for Zulathek to learn the wonder of the plants and animals around him, and to become enthralled by them in turn. During the calm times, he would take sojourns into the jungle and return with armfulls of plants or some rather benign animal in tow. When he was forced to stay safely close to the rest of the tribe however, he'd play tricks involving intricately strung and wound traps that would catch a great many of his brethren unaware, and leaving them in various states of distress, thus earning him the full title of "Zulathek the Cunning". The tribe council, noting his behavior, turned him over to Jen'shan. Under her tutelage he began to flourish, but it would only be for a very short time that he would learn from her. The Retreat Stretched to the limit, the Darkspear tribe was forced to face the facts: They were outmatched in Stranglethorn Vale. In a mad bid to secure their freedom, the Darkspears had to fight their way out. Despite not yet being of age, Zulathek was more than willing to take up a bow and help provide retreating fire against the other tribes they encountered as they engaged in a mass exodus from the Vale. He fled alongside them to the Broken Isles, where the Darkspear began to rebuild their shattered society. Zulathek had only had a taste of battle, and was not eager for more of it. Like the others, he wanted nothing more than to pursue a life of peace and freedom. Despite continuing his Hunter training, he took more time from his life to dedicate to the art of Alchemy, knowing he could use his skills not only to heal the wounded and sick, but to help keep them from becoming injured in the first place. Major Players Their peace would not last long, as the Trolls were once again attacked by murlocs, under the control of a Sea Witch. Again, the Trolls fought bravely, but could not contend with the power the Sea Witch had at her fingertips. To make matters worse, as the Trolls were being beaten back, Humans began to arrive on the Isles. Pincered, and with no hope of retreat, the Darkspear tribe stood their ground. With his limited skills in Alchemy and with the bow, Zulathek did the best he could to help his tribe, despite not being allowed to participate fully in the fighting due to his age. It would not be long however, before the Orcish Horde would arrive. Predicted by Sen'jin, the Trolls made friends with the Horde and fought to resecure the Isles. Shoulder-to-shoulder, the Trolls and Orcs battled back the Humans and the murlocs. Eventually, they managed to triumph over the Sea Witch. However, the leader of the Darkspear, Sen'jin, was killed. Vol'jin, the new leader of the Darkspear, allied fully with the Horde and the single entity left the Broken Isles to the Humans. Durotar Arriving in the Echo Isles, the Trolls settled in. It would not last long however, before the Trolls splintered within themselves. A mad Necromantic spellcaster named Zalazane had convinced a fair number of the Trolls to join him in dark rites of power. Rallying the Trolls formerly loyal to the Darkspear Tribe, he led a revolution that drove the Darkspears off the Echo Isles and onto the mainland of Durotar. Again, Zulathek only had a taste of the battle before he fled with the others from the chain of islands, settling in the Valley of Trials only long enough to resume his training. Finding little reason to remain, he eventually left to pursue his fortune elsewhere. =Present Day= Joining a small group of Horde members, Zulathek was happy to find another small island, south of Durotar and east of the Barrens, upon which he settled. Establishing a small Alchemist's Shop, he has been rarely seen since then. Category:HordeCategory:Horde HunterCategory:Troll